The Octopus
by IJustWantToWriteAGoodStory
Summary: Not every Izuku out there can end up with a quirk, or aspire to be a hero, or can have people who support him. When these three specifications meet Izuku ends up without his mother, a quirk, and his drive to be a hero. When this happens Izuku Midoriya will use his raw intelligence to use the hand that was dealt to him as best as he can. This might mean taking a less desirable path.
1. Chapter 1

**The Octopus**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA**

 **Chapter 1: Ambition**

Izuku Midoriya was a smart kid, smarter than anyone else his age. He was a genius, it wasn't a matter of narcism, it was a simple indisputable fact, the kid had something that no one else did. The children said it, the teachers said it, and just about every adult that came in contact with him said the exact same thing. His intellect was the source of his fame within the school he attended, but in a way it was also the source of his isolation. If it weren't for circumstance then Izuku would have had a much easier path in life.

There was no doubt that he was a smart person, but he was a Quirkless person as well. For this reason it was of utmost priority for everyone to avoid him at all possible cost. Even if people desired help from him academically they chose to stay clear of him fearing that his Quirkless nature would spread over to them, at least that is the reason that a few people gave. The rest of the school didn't even bother to give him a reason, he was just a Quirkless boy, that was reason enough. This isolated him at school, but it grew worse at home, much worse.

The one place where he thought he would be safe was the place where his only living parent did everything to remind him that he wasn't wanted. His father did everything short of physical abuse in order to destroy the little self-confidence that Izuku had. It was always an insult about his Quirkless nature, that was when he was in a good mood. When he received a call from the school his dad's eyes would twitch and he would go on and say that Izuku was a killer. When he grew angry he would go on about how it was solely Izuku's fault that this home was broken. It only got worse when he drank, when Hisashi Midoriya drank Izuku had to run out of the house before his dad could call upon the flames from within. It was always one thing or another, there was never a break in between the abuse, so he knew that the only way of getting out of his situation was by using his brain. He had no other option or he wouldn't be able to get out of the situation alive.

His mind had been his one tool when going through school, the courses were so simple for him, so he tinkered around in class while everyone else did some type of school work. During breaks in school he went to the school library and pushed himself in the subjects that would help him most. His grasp on mathematics and engineering seemed to be unmatched, though he refused to show his skill to anyone just yet. If he was going to show anyone what he had accomplished then he would have to show everyone at once that he was a genius who wasn't just a Quirkless boy.

Thus he had been making something, something big that would surely impress everyone and land him into a school where his skills could be put to the most use. Here he was waiting for his chance to shine, but it would never come if he didn't step out into the light where everyone could see him. Where everyone could see that he was worthy of their time, that they had always been wrong about him.

For these reasons Izuku worked in the late at night every night long after his father had fallen asleep. During the day he would tinker around with the design in theory, but at night is when the magic occured. At night he was the only person awake, he was the only one who was able to see what he was doing, he was the only one who didn't judge him. That's why he liked the night sky the best.

He would pull climb out of his room through the window with ease gained from countless times doing so and would head to the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, a complete and total dump. The funny part about this place was that Izuku actually liked it better this way, with all this junk thrown haphazardly he was able to take it and repurpose it for his own needs. It gave him a small workout each time that he had to move heavy pieces of trash in order to get to something else that he wanted for his "prized cow".

This one invention was different than any other that he had made before so it obviously required more protection. He couldn't bring it back home with him as that would be easily discovered by his father, so he was forced to leave it here, a dump. Under inside a large case, partially buried in the sand, hidden under large pieces of metal, that's where he placed it every night before heading back home.

He would work on it as if it he were handling a child. He was weary of his movements around it, making sure no wire was labeled wrongly, that every link was secure. He tripled checked, and quadrupled checked that every single piece was where it should be, everything had to be secure. The process of construction was a slow one, but the process of testing was even slower. In comparison, it would seem as if the construction period happened overnight for the testing period was simply taking forever.

Whenever one problem went away two or three more would simply walk down and take its place. The thing about all of it was that Izuku didn't care about the time it took, he was a patient person and he knew that the fruit of his efforts would show up soon enough. That's why late into the school year he was simply over the moon when his machine did work, just a little, then more, till …..one night…. it was fully operational.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was emotionless on most days, that was a simple fact that most people accepted as fact. No one could remember the last time that they had seen him smile, not many really cared about him all that much though. For that reason it came as a surprise to everyone when one day the green-haired boy showed up to school with heavy bags under his eyes and a faint smile on his face. If it had been anyone else then this minuscule thing could have been ignored, but some people just had to know why is was that the Quirkless boy was smiling.

"Fucking DEKU, why the hell do you have a smile on your face? What do you have to be happy over?" It was Bakugou of course who was asking the question, he simply couldn't stand Deku of all people being happy for some reason. Maybe it was because at some point in their friendship both had wanted to be heroes, maybe it was because of pride.

The question didn't even register with the inventor as he stared blankly ahead, last night's experiment replaying in his head. He obviously couldn't have cared less about what Bakugou wanted, he was just another one of those people who believed themselves to be hero material when they themselves didn't know what true heroism was.

This proved to be a problem when Bakugou began to get annoyed that his question wasn't being answered. At first his face made itself into an obvious frown which indicated to everyone that they should step away. Following this, his hands began to spark with the nitroglycerin-like sweat igniting just a small amount to get Izuku's attention. The only problem with this was that Izuku didn't want to pay any attention to Bakugou, so he kept staring forward deep in thought. This was when the blonde decided that he didn't like being ignored and so he used his quirk on poor Izuku's desk.

"You do realize that the behavior you are displaying would be classified as bullying and is probably the most unheroic thing an aspiring hero could do?" The question was asked so plainly that Bakugou had to consider it for a second before he once again let a larger explosion go off in front of Izuku.

The desk in front of the tinkerer was blown away and slammed against the back of the room, but Izuku remained seated in his original position. His eyes were still empty and his faint smile was gone now, it didn't tend to stay for long, especially in this environment. There was no way out of this but to confront the bull and take it by the horns, so Izuku did what was most logical and asked Bakugou a question that he himself would be asking himself.

"What makes you a hero and not a villain? Who's to say that everything you've been doing isn't exactly what a villain would do? Why do you act like a villain?" The last one managed to get to Bakugou as he jumped from his seat and grabbed the shorter boy by the collar before pushing him against the wall and putting his face as close as possible without actually kissing the other boy. The anger in Bakugou's eyes was seen by everyone in the class within a second, so they knew that Midoriya had been successful in pissing off the one person that you weren't supposed to piss off in this class.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF QUIRKLESS TRASH!?" His tone made it clear to everyone in the room that he had been pushed a little too far. The only person who didn't seem to care at all was the one person who should've felt the most fear at that moment. During the entire time there was only been small flinches that were barely noticeable. Most of them had been caused by the large and sudden explosions, but Izuku didn't feel any fear in these moments, he felt anger.

"I'll repeat myself once more, in your words you say you wish to be a hero but in your actions you are nothing more than a villain." The words that he said were full on neutrality in order to get Bakugou to that point where he could realize that Izuku didn't care, but of course the boy took it as something else entirely.

"A villain would have destroyed you for saying that to him, you better be glad I'm not one." The temper of Bakugou seemed to have gone down a little, but it wasn't enough to resolve the conflict completely. "But as a hero I'll give you the chance to apologize and you can get off scot free just this once."

"Apologize for what? Mildly sassing you?" The eye contact was maintained as he said this in order to show that he wasn't the same little kid as before. No, now he was a fully grown inventor who would use what he had made in order to finally put an end to all of this behavior that had been exhibited by his former friend. "If you want an apology I'll give you a time and a place. You can wait for me there."

This behavior from Izuku was one that surprised everyone in the room. Not once, not ever, had Izuku ever been one to start a fight. Why would he? He was a simple Quirkless boy who had no shot at all going up against the one person in their class who was aiming to go to UA. Then again, he was the smartest kid their age, there was something up his sleeve that everyone wanted to see.

"Well then, it looks like little Deku finally grew a pair and decided to stand up to the big mean 'bully' isn't that right? Now tell me where this place is." The taller teen released Izuku and watched as the other teen straightened his black school uniform. He pulled out a wad of paper from him pocket and shoved it into the other boy's hand.

"Read it and destroy it. I don't feel like making this for an audience, just you and me. That is if you feel up to the challenge…" Izuku's face showed the slightest smile before the end of the day was signaled by a bell that rang clear and loud. "I'll see you there…."

Before anyone else could say anything, Izuku walked out the classroom with his backpack and the project that he had been working on that day. While everyone looked in the green-haired boy's direction Bakugou unclumped the ball of paper and read the contents of the page.

 **Dagobah Municipal Beach Park**

 **Tonight 2:30 am**

There was a large explosion originating from Bakugou's hand and everyone turned in his direction. The paper was now gone, but Bakugou's anger was still very much present and quite visible to all. His smug expression wasn't in its usual place which made the rest of the students, even Bakugou's lackeys, all but run out of the room.

Bakugou was never one to back out of a fight, but now, in this one occasion, he felt as if something was going to go horribly wrong for all the parties present. The small voice in his head that told him to stop it all before things went sideways was quickly pushed deep into his mind when he thought of the pleasure he would get in showing Deku that the Quirkless had no chance of beating the Quirked.

* * *

That night, long before Bakugou was expected to show up, Izuku Midoriya stood in a green hoodie looking down at the case that contained the solution to his current problem, maybe even his future problems. It all seemed so silly that all of it was in one box, one measly box, but it wasn't silly. His future depended on the contents within the box, and he wasn't ready to throw it all away in this one fight.

This fight was the first true test, it would show him what he needed to change to improve his invention. Katsuki Bakugou had always been a born fighter, so it might have been a bad choice for the field run. Then again it wasn't every day that a fourteen year old boy made a harness connecting to his spinal cord that had four metallic arms coming out of its back. As an added bonus, these arms heeded his every command without the use of words, just thoughts….

 _I think that the time has come for the Quirkless to show the Quirked that we are even better than they are. Even with enhanced abilities, even with the social power, even when everything goes right for them, I will prove that we are worthy._

He opened the case and stared down at its contents. A pair of goggles to monitor the readings, a trench coat to hide the arms in future field runs, and the harness itself. Tonight was the last time that he would allow Bakugou to act like he did, there would be no more of his usual behavior allowed, Izuku Midoriya would make sure of that.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there will be more soon.**


	2. The Catalyst

**The Octopus**

 **Chapter 2: The Catalyst**

 _Another Place Another Time:_

 _A green haired boy left his home where his mother had just made the most wonderful breakfast that was imaginable. Although he couldn't see her face clearly, the boy could tell that his mom was a kind and loving person. She had a smile that made the world turn round, and it was one that made everyday a good day. She'd spoken to him as he went out the door, but he couldn't make out the words that she said to him nor could he make out what her voice sounded like. His body couldn't move towards her to give her a hug before leaving, he wanted to, but he couldn't. It felt too surreal for something like this to be occurring, giving a hug simply didn't seem like an action that he could take, so he walked through the door into the rest of his fantasy._

 _He ran down the street with a notebook in his hand and a smile on his face. The boy was eagerly looking to see the upcoming hero Kamui Woods take on a villain with a quirk that made him into a giant. In this society it was something that was completely normal and something that many people looked at for mere entertainment._

 _Izuku was a person who studied the quirks of individuals and analyzed them. He tried figuring out ways that people could use them in more creative and different ways so that they could use it to their full potential. His intelligence wasn't something that was to be scoffed at, but he never tried to make a big deal out of it._

 _As he walked down the street he came across his best-friend Katsuki Bakugou who, despite having a flashy quirk, was one of the kindest individuals that Izuku had ever known. In another life perhaps he would've been thrown to the side for being quirkless, but in this one he wasn't tossed like trash. Kachan kept him because he was an intelligent individual who was a genius in his own right._

 _He was discovered to be a genius after his father passed away quite a bit ago. There was the life insurance money that came with the unfortunate passing which helped his family stay afloat for a while until his mom decided to work again in order to move on. She was extremely active in her new job managing several branches of a bank which helped her health. ..._

 _There were so many more things that could be said about this world that Izuku Midoriya lived in, but above all there was one thing that was certain, his was the life that he wanted. This was the life that he deserved, but when do people get what they deserve? Izuku Midoriya was never going to get this life that he wanted, his mom was never going to come back to life, Bakugou was never going to be kind to him, his dad….his dad would never treat him like his own child. Izuku was never going to have the life that he wanted, he simply wouldn't. He had to take what he wanted….._

The boy had wanted to run a few last minute tests as he waited for his opponent, knowing that the machine was running well, but still afraid that it wasn't good enough to go against someone with the raw power of Bakugou. Fear was something that kept him human, he always felt it, just never showed it. Right now he was shaking with fear, but he thought it was just the cold, he'd convinced himself that it was just the cold.

It had been long ago that he classified anything as fear, it didn't serve his purposes anymore, so he had to get rid of it as best as he could. He couldn't get rid of it completely, so it remained there under a different name that he desperately tried to change with no avail. Then again, after today he wouldn't have a need for the fear. Today would be the day when he faced one of the people that he feared most in this word. The second only to his father, but after today it would all change, he needed it to change.

Izuku wore goggles to be able to see in the dark and to not be blinded when Bakugou did show up, his explosions were known to be flashy and loud. The trenchcoat would act as his disguise here, with it Bakugou wouldn't know what to expect till it was too late for him to do anything. It was all perfectly planned out, or it mostly was with most of his maneuvers memorized and able to be executed with little hesitation from the arms.

Breathe in and breathe out, Bakugou will certainly launch his first attack with a wide right hook that I can deal with without the arms, after that I need to use them minimally in order to avoid his attacks and run from him across the junkyard. Small pushes against the ground should be sufficient to transverse at around the same speed that Bakugou does. Now I wait…..

"HEY DEKU, WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S COLD AND YOU ARE BEING STUPID IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND AGAINST ME!" Currently Bakugou looked to be tired as well as a bit irritated from having to be here so early in the morning, that would be another advantage for Izuku in this fight. He rarely slept anyway so he was used to being up this late.

"I am here." Izuku spoke simply and waited for his classmate to turn towards him. Those were the words that All Might usually used in order to spread fear in villains, but Izuku was trying to use the words in a different way here. He stood completely still and waited for Bakugou to descend from the mound of trash that he stood atop of.

"So is this where you go after school." He muttered to himself as he looked down on his former childhood friend " Is this why you're always so tired during class? Should've known that you spent your time messing with junk. What a Deku" Bakugou said this as he slid down the pile and came face-to-face with Izuku. His voice was noticeably colder as he looked around and smirked seeing that there wasn't much to deal with here."So how do you want to do this? You challenged me to a fight so it is up to you to set the terms."

"You can use you quirk, I can use anything that I find here in this junkyard." Technically his metallic arms and cradle had been made using the materials within the junkyard so it wasn't going against the rules in doing this. "You may begin when you see fit." Izuku wasn't going to make this a short event, he was going to draw this out for as long as he could, so that Bakugou could finally see the pain that he had been exposed to for the last fourteen years of his life.

"Alright, you asked for it. DIE!" As Bakugou yelled this, Izuku took a step forwards with his right leg, turned to his left, used both his arms, and flipped his former friend over his shoulder and onto his back. It was a monouver that he had practiced for hours in order to make sure that it would work. The impact knocked the air from Bakugou's lungs and for the first time in his life, he felt weak.

In order to put some distance between the two of them Izuku decided to use his new arms for the job. He jumped with his biological legs first and proceeded to think of the arms pushing against the ground, just two of them with a strong force as the other two were on standby waiting for the impact. The green-haired boy needed the ams to remain as hidden as possible for as long as possible in order for Bakugou to remain in the dark. It would make his discovery of them all the more satisfying in the end.

More explosions could be heard behind him, so he jumped to the side and literally felt the heat of a very large explosion as it tore apart the mountain of trash on top of which he had stood only moments earlier. Bakugou's large smile could be seen as he turned his head towards Midoriya, slowly pulling up one of his hands mid-explosion.

No, I don't want another explosion to be set off in my face because I'm quirkless. I don't wish to be bullied any longer by him, I'm done with this. Commence battle trial, hope for the best, expect the worst and never forgive.

Before he could release any explosions, one of the four metallic arms came out of the trenchcoat and smacked Bakugou's hand upwards just as his hand ignited the sweat. The arm moved with such speed and force that Katsuki let the explosion go off without thinking. The result, Midoriya was completely unharmed and Bakugou was left in a state of confusion. This obviously didn't last long, as Bakugou's confusion turned to anger.

Having one of his arms deflected, Bakugou allowed the explosion to propel him onto solid ground in order to gain a better position. He tried raising his other arm in order to blow-up the machine that had been successful in getting rid of his first attack but fired into empty air as Izuku evaded the attack quickly and positioned himself behind his bully. Katsuki tried turning rapidly, but the metallic arms held his hand firmly as Izuku's own punch hit him hard in the nose drawing some blood as it broke. This was followed a push from two metallic arm pushing him off the mountain of garbage and onto a large flat sheet of metal below.

It was unexpected, being so easily thrown aside as if he weren't even a threat, especially since it was Izuku who had done the actual deed. Katsuki Bakugou hadn't run into anyone who he couldn't deal with, he'd always found a way to win like a hero should. Maybe he was a little competitive at times, but he wanted to be a hero to win in the end for the side of good.

With this in mind he recovered from being thrown back and grabbed the nearest piece of heavy trash. The large piece of flat scrap metal that he landed on top of would have to to do as he got into position. He picked it up from the ground, put it at an angle and fired an explosion with both his hands directly behind it propelling it at Izuku Midoriya. He followed the sheet of metal with his small explosions and prepared to deliver an even bigger explosion from behind. If the nerd stopped the metal then he would simply burst through it and put an end to this before someone got seriously injured.

The sheet was stopped mid-air like Katsuki expected, but something else occured at that time as well. As he prepared to break apart this barrier, he was simply swatted aside as if he were nothing more than a simple baseball. He wasn't even sure what ended up hitting him as the sheet of metal certainly wasn't what had done the job. The blow more likely than not would end up bruising a rib, but he couldn't just give up. Despite wanting to end this, he was extremely prideful and would only allow this to end with the quirkless fool's victory.

Though he probably should've thanked Izuku for drawing out the match. With more exertion of his body, he'd sweat more, and that's never a good thing for his opponent. Wiping his brow, he looked at the green-haired quirkless boy that he'd known since childhood and wondered just what had happened to him to make him want to finally fight him. It was a passing thought, but it was there.

Using this newly collected sweat, the explosion Quirk user began pooling it into his right hand so that it would be quite a large explosion. He'd need to draw this a little longer if he wanted to use the special move that he'd been perfecting for the better part of the year. However, he wasn't sure that his body would be able to keep sustaining the injuries at this constant rate.

As it was right now, he would need at least a doctor's visit to set everything right. He couldn't simply go back to school looking like he did, with a broken nose, bust lip, and something next to his eye that looked like it was bruising. Izuku, by the looks of it, didn't have a single injury on him. This meant that he had planned this, or at least the part that was to get Bakugou here where he would certainly lose in a fight where he didn't know what his opponent could do.

Knowing that he was at a disadvantage, he began running around the trash piles trying to get a better position. Since Deku had the high ground it was likely that things weren't going to be so easy for the next few seconds. The motion would make him sweat more and make him be ready for his special move. He just needed to survive until then so that

He launched himself again, after getting a running start, and began spiraling mid-air. A while back he'd tried making a special move that would be recognizable to all people. He was thinking of calling it Howitzer Impact, but it wasn't completely perfected yet. The power it released was something crazy, but it should be able to do its job at this moment. As he was spinning mid-air, he began to think of how they had gotten to this situation, he looked into Midoriya's emotionless face and started to realize how much he was at fault.

 _Stupid Deku, is this what I caused? Am I responsible for you mental state, could I have helped you earlier? This is on me more than anyone else, I could've made it so he was at least not a full on psycho. I'll help him afterwards, that's what someone like All Might would do._

Spinning faster, the boy began to form a tornado behind him, collecting oxygen. This would be big, but he needed it to be that way to finally get Deku to listen to him. At least he hoped this wasn't too much power that would kill the green-haired idiot, but Izuku had other plans.

He knew how destructive Bakugou's quirk was, he knew what he was doing when he spun. If he stayed put he would suffer the entirety of the blast, but Izuku knew better than this, way better than this. Using the arms that were already out, he jumped towards Bakugou, this would be his time to show the bully how he felt everyday in his life, but Izuku was known to get overconfident sometimes.

As Izuku jumped forward he couldn't help allowing a small smile to appear on his face. It was one that had been missing for many years, but it was finally back. He position his fist back, ready for for another, punch. Two of his metallic arms each held a piece of flat steel, a type of shield that he wished to keep. Then, just as Bakugou was to strike his shields and destroy everything….two arms came from above with another two flat pieces of steel.

He had thrown himself so those two pieces would be obscured, and he had succeeded as Bakugou was blindsided. Izuku pushed himself upwards using his old friend as leverage as Bakugou was thrown onto the ground without any effort. The boy who had always strived to be number one was finally aware of how Izuku felt when he was defeated each and every day. However, Bakugou wanted to win so badly, and if one last ditch attempt he threw all of his collected sweat onto Izuku without the boy noticing, it soaked onto his torso just where his metallic arms connected to the rest of his body.

Izuku knew that Bakugou was injured, probably severely, but right now he didn't particularly care about that. He had shown his second bully what it was to feel the pain that came with years of bullying, but he had instead made that physical pain. He knew within himself that Bakugou wasn't deserving on pain to this degree, but his years of abuse made it difficult to recognize that. Now he was going to let Bakugou know one more thing that he was feeling towards someone else in his life.

"Bakugou, seeing as you are bleeding on the ground and in serious need of medical attention, I want you to know that today I won. Me, not you, the quirkless boy who everyone believed should just go and die. I showed you that a quirk isn't needed to be powerful. Everyone thinks you are the most powerful of all the students in our school, but you now see that this isn't true at all. I win, you lost. The quirkless won, the quirkless will win…."

As Izuku began going into his small monologue, Bakugou saw his chance to stop Deku now before he went and used those arms for something more drastic. He was sweating more now, the pause that occured after the attack had allowed him to keep sweating and build up a pool that he believed could give him the firepower to get out of this confrontation before it was too late.

"...I know that you think you'll be the Number One hero, but if you can't even beat a quirkless boy, then how do you expect to surpass All Might…" Izuku Midoriya kept going on and on, he was done paying attention to his opponent. His arms had even dropped the large pieces of metal that they held and were now lying off to the side.

 _It's now or never, I'm not sorry for this…._ Bakugou jumped from his prone position and threw the sweat with both of his hands, igniting the sweat at it began to cover the distance between the two former friends. At first Izuku thought nothing of this, he had believed his opponent to be defeated, but then he saw the liquid fly through the air and ignite along the way.

When the liquid reached him he expected the attack to sting at worst, but the pain that he felt was like nothing that he had ever felt before. The sweat that had been thrown beforehand ignited and raised the heat of the metal so high that it melted slightly right into Izuku's torso, and the boy who had thought that he had won...well he went down.

 **AN: It has been a while, I'm back to writing now. Enjoy.**


End file.
